We're married now, GET OVER IT!
by SullyClarke
Summary: When Mr. Winker decideds to marry the couples up all hell break loose. Will relationships last? Will affairs start? Read and find out chapter 1 and 2 notes chap 3 is the story! read chap. 1 for the couples!
1. Chapter 1

**We're married now **

**GET OVER IT!**

**Couples dating in real life:**

**Amfie**

**Jara**

**Fabina**

**Pick**

**Jeddie**

**Couples Married **

**Fara (Fabian & Mara)**

**Jamber (Jerome & Amber)**

**Paddie (Patricia & Eddie new kid)**

**Jalfie (Joy & Alfie)**

**Nick (Nina & Mick)**

**Jobs: **

**Fabian- showjumper (jockey)**

**Mara- housewife**

**Jerome- singer**

**Amber- actress**

**Nina- comedian**

**Mick- accountant**

**Joy- doctor**

**Alfie- cop**

**Patricia- shopworker**

**Eddie – interior designer**

**Disclaimer: I do not own house of Anubis or any of it's character's**

**AMBER'S P.O.V.**

It was just another day at school. We had Drama/English/ Life Studies with Mr. Winkler as there was cutbacks. "Morning everybody I have a surprise, for 1 month you will each be paired up with someone and you will be married". "What" I screamed. "You will get a taste of what married life is really like". He said. "You will each be assigned rooms through out the schools and houses" "Noooooooooooooo"!I screamed "I don't want to be married". "All the girls one by one lined up. Nina, Amelia, Mara, me, Patricia and Joy with others behind them. Nina got Mick. Amelia got Jack Warrenbee. Mara got Fabian. According to the look on Nina's face she wan't happy with Mick or with Mara and Fabian being 'married'.I got…. JEROME CLARKE! "AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH" I screamed so loud I think I broke everyone's ear drums. "I'm just as excited as you are Amber trust me" he said sarcastically. Patricia got Eddie she didn't seem to really care. And Joy got my boo,…. Alfie. As Jerome would say Alfred Marmaduke Lewis you better watch out cause if I see ye having a smoochie yuck fest you are so DEAD!

We had to line up again and first pick our jobs I was an actress. WOOHOO! Nina got a comedian. That won't go down too well. Mara was a housewife. Patricia got a house wife. And Joy got a doctor. Nobody I MEAN NOBODY SHOULD GO TO HER!

Jerome was an actor.

Fabian was a show jumper

Mick was an accountant

Eddie was an interior designer

Alfie was a cop. Not the job he was looking for.

When we finished we all left the classroom. Some happy with who we got. Other's not so happy. I felt okay about being married to Jerome even after screaming in class. Just a distraction. I saw Mara break up with Jerome. Mick and Patricia break up. I broke it gently to Alfie. "Hey boo, um… I think we should break up, it would be awkward if I'm married to your best friend and we were still dating, if it doesn't work out we'll get to together beside I know you like Joy, trust me if you feel sick DON'T LET JOY NEAR YOU"!


	2. Chapter 2

WMNGOI CHAPTER 2SO I WAS JUST WONDERING IF ANYONE IS ACTUALLY READING THIS, CAUSE I GET REVIEWS ONCE IN A BLUE MOON, AND STORY AND FAVOURITE ALERTS MORE OFTEN THAN REVIEWS FROM PEOPLE WHO DON'T REVIEW. AND THAT ACTUALL REALLY ANNOYS ME. SO LETS MAKE A DEAL, IF YOU LEAVE A REVIEW, I WILL REVIEW A STORY OF YOURS. OF MY CHOICE. SO ARE WE CLEAR. NOW I DON'T GO ON EVERYDAY SO YOU WON'T HAVE AN UPDATE EVERY DAY OR EVERY SECOND DAY. I'VE DECIDED SINCE I'VE BEEN TRYING TO JUGGLE 4 STORIES OVER THE PAST FEW WEEKS. I AM JUGGLING THIS ONE, GREASE, HOW TO SAVE A LIFE AND THE ONE THAT GOT AWAY. SO I HAVE DECIDED ON MONDAYS I WILL DO THIS. WEDNESADY I WILL DO GREASE AND FRIDAY I WILL DO THE ONE THAT GOT AWAY. UNTIL THEY ARE FINISHED AND HOW TO SAVE A LIFE WHEN I HAVE SOME SPARE TIME. THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO TAKES THE TIME TO REVIEW ALL OF MY STORIES I WILL POST A FEW HINTS TO THE COMING CHAPTERS. "I now pronounce you Husband and Wife""GET OUT I HATE YOU HOW COULD YOU CHEAT ON ME!""What's Nina going to say about this, and has she started screaming and swearing at us yet?""Do we HAVE to stay in the same house, in the same room, in the SAME bed"? 


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**I'M BACK AND sssssssssssssoooooooooooooooo happy! I got 12 reviews! Yay so this is actually the real first chapter of the story! Hehe! I got so many reviews between my 3 stories I don't know WHO review so sorry guys! But if you don't like it don't read it! So I have this worked out and the chapter's should each have a task for the couples and the loser's will have a forfeit! So maybe send in forfeit ideas? That would help and you WILL get credit for it! So here it is!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis or any of it's characters.**

**Nina's P.O.V****.**

So Mr. Winkler called us all back after school to discuss our relationships. When we got to the History Lab we saw Mr. Winkler standing behind an altar, with a book so sheets on the altar and he was wearing a tux. The girls were told to wear dresses and do our hair and make-up!

"Welcome everybody to the church"! said Mr. Winkler. I looked over at Amber to see her reaction as her reaction to her new "husband" wasn't brilliant. She nearly fainted.

"First up, Patricia and Eddie" They walked forward and stood beside each other. "Patricia repeat after me" said Mr. Winkler. "I Patricia Williamson, take Eddie to be my husband. I vow not to cheat or stray away from you. I will love you for as long as we are together" She said that. "Now Eddie repeat after me". Eddie said the same as Patricia. So now we will have some of the best moments from exchanging the vows and signing the register.

Joy and Alfie were next and Joy ran over and wrapped her arms around Alfie. She held him so tight he couldn't even wriggle out. While the were exchanging their vows Joy wouldn't let go of him. Signing the register she would not let go of him.

Fabian and Mara were up. Me and Mara were friends and judging by the way she looked she didn't want to be with Fabain. Mara went all quiet while they exchanged vows. She was very quiet. Too quiet even for Mara who was quite quiet.

Amber and Jerome: Once it came to her turn she turned and ran away from the room. BUT Mick and Eddie escorted her back inside. I was watching the way they were acting with each other, their body language towards the other. Amber seemed to be getting lost in Jerome's eyes. This might turn out much different to what Mr. Winkler has expected.

Finally it was Mick and I: This was okay except Mara kept shooting me death squints. I gave her death squints back as she was "married" to MY boyfriend. Not that I enjoyed being married to Mick because I don't.

**Jerome's P.O.V.**

So we left the registry office and we returned to Anubis House. We walked in the door to find Mr. Winkler looking at us. We were all creeped out as Mr. Winkler was still there as we left I know that for sure because I turned back. "Welcome back couples now, we have a surprise in store for you all, you will now be getting a task and ye will be going head to head against the clock, the rules are: 1) You lose, you lose and your other couples will be providing you with a forfeit". 2) You can not quit any of the tasks unless there is a serious problems. 3) You must work together, these tasks are designed to help you work together. "So the first task you have a list (he handed out the sheets) of items and you are going down to the cellar and one of you WILL be BLINDFOLDED and SILENT. Your partner will guide you and there will be prizes for 1st place and a forfeit for 5th place. So everyone down into the cellar.

**AMBER'S .**

We walked down to the cellar and stood there. I was blindfolded and gagged and Jerome was guiding me. I wanted it to go the other way put Jerome is too tall for me so he was doing it to me. I was scared and unsure if I could trust him. We all had the same 5 items so the couples with the must items would be the winners. We had to get:

A glass

A green liquid

A rug

A book

A map

There was one of everything. So the way it finished was

1st Joy and Alfie =

2nd Mara and Fabian =

3rd Jerome and Amber

4th Patricia and Eddie

5th Mick and Nina

Alfie and Joy grabbed 2 items, the glass and map

Mara and Fabian grabbed 2 items, a book and a green liquid

(Alfie and Joy were first back so they came first)

Amber and Jerome grabbed 1 item, the rug.

Patricia and Eddie grabbed 0 items

Nina and Mick grabbed 0 items.

(Patricia and Eddie came back not lost and all the couples had to go back down into the cellar and find Nina and Mick).

**Fabian P.O.V.**

When we came back from the cellar Joy and Alfie and me and Mara were rewarded with some treats, just sweets and a cake nothing much. Then Mr. Winkler called us all in and got Nina and Mick to stand outside. "Right because ye didn't come last ye must now come up with a forfeit for Nina and Mick. "Oh… Amber said "how about they have a sleeping bag and the have to sleep in it outside under the stars! All in favour for Amber's idea say I! I! everyone repeated so it was decided. We handed Nina and Mick a sleeping back and packed them up outside. But when we came back after explaining their forfeit Mr. Winkler had a surprise in store for us!

**That's it! Please read and review it makes me so excited when I get a review! **


	4. Chapter 4

**We're married Now Get Over It!**

**Yay so I'm back and I've got a new chapter for everyone! Hope you are happy! So I'm a bit stuck for ideas could anyone help! So I've also decided that I am taking a break for awhile cause I have quite bad writer's block so I'll take a week or two of to gather some ideas. I hope you don't miss me too much I'm sorry if you do! So for this chapter I was stuck for forfeit ideas Beatlesrock101 is responsible for the idea for this chapter. Kind of. She gave me the background to this chapter. So give Beatlesrock101 some credit for this chapter too guys! Oh and she has some really good stories!**

**Patricia's P.O.V.**

So we sent Mick and Nina off for they're forfeit. Sleeping outside together. Ah, you know Amber can be good for idea's sometimes. She's not all that blonde as what I thought. So Mr. Winkler meets us again and tells us that we all have to move in together in rooms. So I'm with Eddie in my room. And Mara and Fabian are in Fabain's room. Amber and Jerome had the room to themselves for that night. Nina and Mick would be joining them every other night. Jerome won't be too happy. Joy and Alfie were in Alfie's room. So we were all to move in. I saw the look on Jerome's face as he marched up the stairs after Amber on his way to Pink HELL! God Bless your soul Jerome! God bless you!

**Mara's P.O.V.**

So after a long stressful night with Fabian I got up earlier than normal and went to breakfast. Turns out everyone else had the same idea. Halfway through breakfast Mr. Winkler walked in. Was this man a stalker to us or what? He pops up everywhere. Well I guess he is in charge of us. Anyway he walked in and sat down where Fabian should be.

**Mr. Winkler's P.O.V.**

"Morning everybody, hope you had a good sleep". Everyone just groaned. "So this morning you will be climbing the mountain". "WHAT"! Amber screamed so loudly form the top of the table bursting everyone's ear who were around her. "Amber" I screamed back at her. "Anyway as I was saying, you will be tested to the limited. You and your partner are going to trade shoes for the day". "What" Amber screamed again. "I would never wear Jerome's shoes, there all big and.. Jerome!" "As if I'd wear Amber's shoes there pink and small how will I ever fir in them" "Jerome ye will trade personalities for the day. You will have to be girly, Amber will have to be…. Pranky". Everyone laughed so hard as they knew Amber couldn't pull a decent prank if her life depended on it. "So meet me at the door at 9 o clock". With that I left the room.

**Jerome's P.O.V.**

So I have to be Amber "the pink" Millington FOR A WHOLE DAY!

**Mr. Winkler's P.O.V.**

Oh did I mention Jerome you HAVE to be nice to your WIFE if you want to pass my class.

*JEROME PUNCHES A WALL*

**Amber's P.O.V.**

So when we all had to meet at 9 o clock I was annoyed. I had to be expressionless Jerome for the WHOLE DAY! And the loser had to do another forfeit based on the activity. When we trekked up the mountain there was a teacher at the end of each pair. So it went like this=

Jerome Me Mr. Winkler

Fabian Mara Mr. Sweet

Mrs. Andrews Joy Alfie Mr. James (Mr. James was an ex- wrestler and Mrs. Andrews take no shit from anyone)

Patricia Eddie Victor

Nina Mick and Trudy

**I AM GOING TO STOP HERE I THINK CAUSE I AM BORED OF TYPING. SO NEXT TIME IT WILL BE WHAT HAPPENED DURING THE HIKE! SO GIVE IT AWHILE AND THERE SHOULD BE A NEW CHAPTER**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Hey I'm back! So it's been a while and I have a few small ideas so don't expect an update of this EVERYDAY. You get it maybe once a week. That's if I have time and the ideas! So if anyone has any ideas! Oh and I need people to give me ideas AND forfeits. So here we are back and now for a new chapter sorry if it is short!**** Oh did anyone hear about the I PHONE 4? It is a thin as an ATM card and can produce holograms. Is that cool or what? I think it's been released already in America it's just my friend was telling yesterday morning in the yard. I want 1 but apparently there $1,500 ! Oh and 10 reviews or more for an update you have until next Tuesday if I don't get it you will be maybe waiting for at least another week after that. OH and JeromeNinaLover is holding House of Anubis fanfic awards. There is quite a few categories left that needed to be filled. So go and vote! If you could I would like to be entered into one? Hint Hint! Okay just said I'd say it because I am helping JeromeNinaLover along with a few other people. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis or any of it's character**

**Amber's P.O.V.**

So I had quite some fun with our latest challenge. The night before I knocked over a bottle of pink nail polish and it fell onto a piece of paper. It dried over night and it hardened so I was going to stick to the back of Jerome's BRAND-NEW I phone 4! He was going to kill me but what the hey! It'll be so worth it in the end. I ran in to his room while he was at breakfast and stuck it on with super sticky glue. He will get so annoyed. So as we were walking up the mountain, Jerome in his pink sweater and jeans I sent him a text. He took it out of his pocket and read the message. He felt the back and turned it around yelled at the top of his lungs "AMBER"! I nearly fell of the mountain laughing so hard. Then Jerome got really annoyed at me and threw his phone. It aimed for Mr. Winkler's head but Jerome's aim was just a little bit off. Maths was never Jerome's strong point. I remember tutoring him in Maths a few years ago. So instead it fell and fell until it hit Amelia Pinches on the head and knocked her out completely. But Joy was very good to Jerome. She saw the phone go bye-bye and jumped to catch it which would mean Joy would be tumbling down the mountain. But Mr. Jaes caught her and flung him over his shoulder.

**JOY'S P.O.V.**

So I tried to save Jerome's phone but I couldn't. Mr. James' caught me and flung me over his shoulder. Mrs. Andrews was behind me and she started to talk to me about Shakespeare and other REALLY boring things and I soon drifted into Joy world.

**(A/N:** Joy has fallen asleep and is dreaming about Joy world)

The world was crazy…. There was chocolate lakes, marshmallows for stones, Lollipops for trees, Rabbit's eating gummy bear heads, Homer Simpson was there eating anything that was everything and Captain Gobstopper sailor of the River. Chocoholic. This was a land of sweets and candy and everything child-like.

**Alfie's P.O.V.**

So I was All By Myself… No one to hold… You know how the song goes. I went up and started talking to Mr. James.

"So…" I said. "Do you like Formula 1 (**cars racing around tracks worldwide for 60 or 70 times**)" I asked. "I love it" replied Mr. James. 

Alfie and Mr. James spent the next who knows how long talking about Jenson Button and the hate towards Sebastian Vettel (**drivers in Formula 1**)

**Fabian's P.O.V.**

So as we were making our descent up the mountain, me and Mara were talking. Me and Mara were never one to ALWAYS see eye to eye. We are similar in some ways but more alike in others. "So Mara have you read the solar system is your friend?" "Omg, I love that book.

Mara and Fabian got into along conversation about the books.

**SO THAT'S IT! REMEMBER I NEED ****10 REVIEWS OR MORE IN ORDER FOR YOU TO GET NEW CHAPTER! I MEAN IT!**


End file.
